Those Lips That I Adore
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Dean has an oral fixation - it's Sam's mouth.


Dean wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting in Sam's lap with his lips pressed to Sam's, locked in a very heated kiss, but he was more than quite content to be there.

His intentions had been innocent enough. He and Sam were in Charleston, West Virginia, tracking down not a monster but a missing hunter. Bobby had asked them personally, since it was a close friend of his. They had been going around the city for a good part of the day, going through a list of what Sam had figured would be hunter's haunts, questioning local police, and making the rounds amongst other hunters in the area. Sam had been talking a good part of the day, mouth moving, brain whirring and processing information. Dean had of course been right next to Sam most of the day, watching him work, asking questions when he needed to, but most of his time had been spent watching Sam's hot mouth.

It didn't help that Sam was constantly sticking his tongue out to wet them, or that he would hold them slightly open so that Dean could see a hint of those perfect teeth, or that Sam would part those lips in an easy smile whenever Dean looked at him. Dean told himself that he should be embarrassed for being madly in love with Sam, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He certainly wasn't embarrassed about being so fixated on Sam's mouth, because he knew exactly what that mouth was capable of.

After dinner, Sam had decided that he wanted ice cream. Not ice cream from the diner they were in but from a shop, and Dean's heart had gone soft at watching Sam pick out what flavors he wanted on his cone. How long had it been since they had gotten ice cream together? Dean must have been fifteen, sixteen at the oldest.

The ice cream shop was just around the block from their motel, so they had walked back, and Dean let his hand brush against Sam's every few steps until Sam had finally just taken it in his, and Dean went still. It wasn't that he didn't like holding hands with Sam, it was just... odd to do it in public. The worst part was watching Sam's tongue, making broad, slow swipes as he ate the dessert, using the same kinds of motions that he did when he was sucking Dean's cock.

By the time they got back to their motel room, Sam's ice cream cone was mostly gone, and so was Dean's. Dean spent about two minutes waiting for Sam to finish his and as soon as it was gone he had launched himself at Sam and kissed him on the mouth, the coldness of the ice cream still in Sam's mouth combined with the taste that was uniquely Sam making Dean's head swim.

After awhile, Dean pulled back, looking at Sam's face. Dean licked his lips, the taste of raspberry ice cream faint on them. Sam looked up at him and smiled. "What was all that for?"

"Because you're a fucking cock tease Sammy. I know you've been doing it on purpose."

A look of innocence came over Sam's face. "I don't know what you're talking about Dean."

"Bullshit. No one licks their lips that goddamn much unless they're-" Dean was suddenly cut off as Sam pulled his head down and began kissing him again, pressing hard into it. Sam's tongue plunged into his mouth, licking over the inside of his lips, his teeth, everything. Sam broke the kiss after a few moments to whisper against Dean's lips "On your back Dean." Dean moved off of Sam and laid down on the bed.

Sam settled in between Dean's legs and unbuttoned his plaid shirt, pushing it aside when he got down to the last button. He kissed his way down Dean's body, Dean making little shivers with each brush of Sam's lips. Sam paused for a moment to suck at the tender skin between Dean's navel and waistband, and Dean yelped when Sam sank his teeth into the soft flesh there, marking him.

Sam carefully unfastened Dean's belt and pants, gently picking Dean's hips up like he was some sort of precious object to get them off. Dean sat up and finished taking his shirt off, his skin prickling at the cool air of the motel room. Sam ran his hands up Dean's body, soft and warm against the flesh of his older brother. The gesture warmed Dean up quickly, especially in combination with how Sam was blowing warm air across the outline of Dean's boxer-brief clad erection. Sam mouthed along the swollen member, teasing Dean.

The friction of Sam's mouth along with how the fabric of his underwear was rubbing him made Dean moan low in his throat. "Fuck Sammy..."

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind but I could probably be persuaded..." Sam looked up at him and winked, a grin parting his lips.

"'S okay Sammy. You keep doing what you're doing, no complaints here." Sam chuckled as he put his lips the damp patch where the head of Dean's cock was, and he sucked Dean through the worn fabric, the taste of precum and Dean coming together on his tongue. Sam decided that he wanted more, and he sat up, tugging Dean's underwear off of him, watching Dean's face as he kissed his way up Dean's now naked length.

Dean put his hand to the side of Sam's face and said "C'mon baby boy, want to see you. Wanna see that hot body while you suck me." Dean's tone was just the right blend of pleading and lust, and that combination went straight to Sam's cock.

Sam pulled off of Dean and stood, slowly pulling his shirt over his bed, revealing his body inch. by glorious inch to Dean. Once he had, he gave a toss of his head, his long brown hair falling ever so slightly over his head. He heard Dean utter a soft "holy shit." He took his time in taking off his pants, and Dean drank in the sight of Sam stripping for him, his eyes unblinking, wandering up and down Sam's body. Dean's breath caught in his throat as Sam peeled away his underwear, cock standing proudly erect from his body. It never failed to amaze Dean that he had someone as beautiful as Sam to call his.

Sam crossed over to the bed, taking slow steps so that Dean could keep looking at him. He ghosted his lips up Dean's body before putting his face right up to Dean's and saying "You know you're awfully hard to say no to when you look at me like that."

"It's cause you're fucking gorgeous baby boy. Never want to stop looking at you like that." Sam smiled and kissed Dean, slow and tender and oh so good. "You never have to Dean." Sam moved back down Dean, his mouth blowing warm air teasingly over Dean's now painfully erect cock. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the back of Dean's cock head, letting Dean feel the warmth of it. He slowly teased at the slit, drawing a drop of precum out, and Dean's noise of pleasure made Sam's skin prickle.

Hearing Dean moan like that turned Sam on even more, and he slowly closed his mouth around Dean's hot, thick cock, sucking it all the way into his mouth. Dean writhed when he felt the end of himself bump against the soft lining of Sam's throat. Sam hummed around him, and began to blow Dean in earnest, long, slow motions of his mouth and hand making Dean's body crumble with desire, desire for nothing but Sam and his touch, which Sam was more than willing to provide.

Sam tugged on Dean's hips and sucked him harder, hollowing his cheeks to form that just too tight seal on Dean, just like how Dean liked. Dean put a hand in Sam's hair, holding him down on his dick, making Sam breathe through his nose, lest he should let go of Dean.

Dean's voice sounded broken. "Wanna fuck your mouth baby boy." Sam looked up at him, his pretty pink lips, now swollen and even fuller from kissing and blowing Dean, still wrapped tight around his cock. Sam loosened the grip of his mouth and Dean felt the change in sensation. Sam drew Dean forward so that Sam was on his knees on the floor and Dean was standing. Sam put his arms behind his back, looking up at Dean, looking very submissive, pleased to be on his knees in front of Dean. That sight nearly made Dean cum right there, but he kept a hold of himself. Sam held his mouth just so that Dean would feel its softness and not his teeth, still looking up at Dean with those big, loving eyes.

Dean placed a hand on the back of Sam's head, his other reaching out behind him to balance himself so that he wouldn't fall. Sam sucked gently at Dean's cock head, combining his actions with soft kisses. He was smiling up at Dean, waiting for him to relax a little more.

Dean slowly began to thrust in and out of Sam's mouth, a soft moan passing over his lips with each pump of his hips. He held Sam's head steady, getting lost in that just right combination of warm and wet. Sam hummed around Dean, letting Dean use him. Sam put his hands on Dean's hips to still him for just a moment. "You can do it harder Dean, you won't break me. Promise." He winked, pupils wide with lust. As if to emphasize his point, he closed his eyes and sucked Dean all the way down, burying his nose in Dean's pubic hair, breathing his scent in deep. Dean had to hold on with both hands to Sam's head so that he wouldn't fall back.

"Fuck Sammy, give me a little... FUCK" Sam had suddenly slicked up a finger and thrust into Dean, crooking it to find Dean's sweet spot. He withdrew it after a moment, taking his head away from Dean's cock as well. "Seriously Dean, I want you to fuck my face." Dean couldn't do much at the moment save for look at Sam's gorgeous face, brain still reeling from the sudden touch to his most intimate space.

"Alright. Alright Sammy. Just... just don't want to hurt you."

"I've practiced for you Dean. Except bananas don't work quite as well as your dick." The thought of Sam trying to do this for himself was all it took and Dean grabbed hold tight of Sam's head and began to fuck Sam's mouth just like he did his ass, hard and deep. Sam took it like a champ, all the while making genuine moans of pleasure as he stroked his own engorged cock, using slow movements on himself where Dean was using fast one. The taste of Dean's precum was heavy on his tongue, salty and sweet, much like Dean himself.

Dean felt the pull of orgasm low in his body, and he gave Sam's mouth one more thrust and he pulled out just far enough to spill his cum all over Sam's swollen lips and chin, getting lost in just how fucking hot Sam looked with cum dripping down his face. He felt something warm against his foot as Sam's orgasm exploded all over the floor in front of him, moaning around the head of Dean's cock the whole time. After what seemed like an eternity of outright ectast, Sam rested his head against Dean's thigh, his shoulders heaving from cumming. Dean just stood there, running his hands through Sam's hair over and over again, his knees weak from the effort of cumming.

Sam stood and pushed Dean down on the bed, kissing him sloppily, sharing the taste of Dean with himself, passing the warm substance between his mouth and Dean's until it was gone. Sam kissed Dean and licked the inside of his mouth until the flavor of Dean was burned into his memory forever.

Dean pushed Sam off of him and drew him close, snuggling so that his head was in the crook of Sam's neck. "What was all that about baby boy?"

Sam chuckled, pressing himself closer to Sam's naked body. "Been thinking about that for awhile actually. Wanted you to use me Dean, fuck my mouth so hard you came."

Dean ghosted his lips over Sam's neck. "You've got a fucking gorgeous mouth Sammy. Can't tell you how often I think about, just wanting those pretty pink lips wrapped around my dick." He kissed Sam's hair, feeling the pleasant tug of sleep in the back of his eyes.

Sam turned and looked right at Dean. "Anytime Dean. I mean that." He got close to Dean's ear, dropping his voice low, the sound of it still raw from earlier. "Anytime. Fucking love sucking your dick Dean. 'S the best fucking taste in the world." Dean growled low and flipped Sam on his back, kissing him with suddenly renewed passion.

Yeah, they weren't going to sleep any time soon.

. . .

After a couple more days, they found Bobby's hunter friend, holed up and waiting for the next crazy thing to pass by so he could shoot it. Had it not been for quick footwork both of them would have been short an arm because he shot at them, and only stopped after a fair deal of protesting from both of them, insisting that they weren't demons nor were they there to kidnap him. Hearing that Bobby sent them, didn't make him particularly happy, but he did stop shooting at them long enough for Sam and Dean to take away his gun.

After sending Mark, as the old hunter's name turned out to be, on his way, they climbed back into the Impala, putting Charleston behind them. They were sitting in a diner on the edge of the city, grabbing a quick bite before they hit the road to head south to North Carolina, where there was the possibility of a tribe of Lumbee Indian spirits making life difficult for those in the southeastern part of the state. Right as they were about to leave, Sam spied a candy machine just inside the diner's door. It was filled to the brim with lollipops, including the kind that had a Tootsie Roll on the inside. He dug around in his pocket, making Dean hadn't come back from the bathroom yet, and pulled out some change, and bought six of the sweet treats, stuffing them into the pocket of his coat.

Dean came back from the bathroom right as he hid away the last one. He followed Sam out of the restaurant, a plan already forming in his mind to see how well Dean could concentrate on the road.

. . .

To be fair, Sam did wait at least until they were on the open road before he pulled out the first piece of candy, unwrapping it as non-chalantly as he could, making sure that Dean was mostly focused on the road and the AC/DC he currently had blasting from the speakers. The sucker was blue, which Sam thought would just make Dean go crazier for some reason. He stuck it in his mouth, letting it bulge out the side of his cheek closest to Dean, hoping he would notice. Of course, Dean did eventually look over out of habit, checking for Sam like he always was.

"Dude you got Tootsie Pops and didn't tell me? Gimme one." Dean groped at Sam, hoping to find where they were stashed. Sam batted his hand away, laughing. "C'mon Sammy, please?"

Sam held onto Dean's wrist and said "Not a chance. Got plans for these Dean." Sam took the stick of the lollipop and held the candy part right in between his lips, turning them dark blue and giving Dean a look that screamed this is what I want to do to your cock. Sam could almost see the moment that Dean went from wanting the candy to wanting Sam, and he got a great deal of enjoyment out of watching Dean shift in his seat, knowing full well that Dean was hard or at least getting there.

Sam leaned back in the seat, putting a foot up on the dash and saying "Too easy Dean." He gave Dean another long look with the lollipop in between his lips. For good measure, he winked and cupped himself through his jeans, and Dean nearly drove off the road.

"Might want to watch the road Dean." Dean gave him a look that wasn't quite angry, and Sam could see the want in his eyes.

Dean made it through the rest of West Virginia without too much trouble, Sam eating the second and third suckers with a relative degree of non-suggestive motions. Right as Dean felt his arousal ebb back to normal levels, Sam pulled out a red one and curled his tongue around it, mouth wide open for Dean to see. Dean would have been fine had Sam not used his other hand to unzip his jeans and take his half hard cock out of his jeans and stroke himself, moaning "Dean" over and over again as he did.

The final straw was when Sam took a drop of precum from his now hard cock and leaned over and put it to Dean's lips, saying "Taste me Dean." Sam moaned low and filty as Dean sucked on his finger, hard enough to get at the taste of Sam and the sticky sweetness from the lollipop. Dean noticed that there was a sign for a rest stop not even half a mile ahead, just inside the Virginia state line, and he pulled into it as he got there, quickly scanning for cars. He didn't even bother to shut the Impala off as he unbuckled his seatbelt and launched himself at Sam, a dark look in his eyes as he connected his lips with Sam's, licking up the sweetness from the lillipop, using his tongue roughly against Sam's.

Dean reached down and took his own hard cock out of his jeans, being as careful as he could to not catch it against the metal teeth of his zipper. Sam pulled him more into his lap, rubbing their cocks together with his hand, coaxing a low, lusty growl from Dean. Sam smiled into the hard kiss, and put his other hand on the back of Dean's head, pulling him as close as possible.

Sam pushed Dean off of him after a moment, saying "I have an idea." Sam took the end of Dean's cock in between his fingers and coaxed out some precum, making Dean that much harder. He took the clear liquid and smeared it all over the lollipop he had been eating, and then he held it up between his lips, saying "Taste it Dean." Dean leaned forward and he and Sam's tongues licked the lollipop clean of Dean's essence, all the while with Sam jacking them together, hot flesh rubbing against each other, making Dean's arousal shoot even higher, its heat washing over his body.

Sam sat back after a moment and pulled his shirt over his head, mumbling something about not wanting to get cum all over it. He tossed it in the backseat, leaving his body exposed in the light of the setting sun. Dean straddled Sam's thighs, pressing himself even close to Sam's body. The rough fabric of Dean's denim coat against his nipples drove Sam wild, and he took away the lollipop so that he could kiss Dean fully, moaning as Dean bit his bottom lip.

With a couple more strokes, he heard Dean groan and a warm wetness spill over his hand, getting on his jeans. Sam used Dean's cum as lube and came but a second after Dean, moaning into Dean's mouth as he did. Sam took the now smaller lollipop and ran it through the mess of cum on his stomach, bringing it back up between his and Dean's mouths, and they licked it clean, the mingled tastes of each other coming together again.

After awhile, Dean pulled off of Sam and sat back in the seat, sated. He looked at Sam with a lazy smile, his eyes half closed with satisfaction. Sam ate the rest of the lollipop, crunching it between his teeth. He looked down at the cum still on his stomach. "Huh. I was right. Tootsie Pops and your cum combined are a good taste." Dean laughed, tucking himself back in his jeans. "I would lick you clean baby boy but we've got to get back on the road if we want to make Roanoke by midnight." He reached under the seat and found an old rag that he normally used to wipe the windshield down from fog. He tossed it to Sam, saying "Just keep it. You keep stuff like that up we'll probably need it again."

After they were back on the road, Sam found his shirt and coat, pulling them both over his body. He dug around in the pocket, the final two Tootsie Pops still there. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Want a lollipop?"

Dean smiled and took the one proffered to him, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

. . .

As it turned out, late May made already angry Indian spirits even angrier, and after salting and burning bones on sacred ground they narrowly escaped some very angry Indians who were still alive, only getting out after swearing to never set foot on their grounds again. Dean was more than ready to put Robeson County behind them, and as he pulled out onto US 74, Sam offered up a suggestion.

"You know, we've been doing a whole hell of a lot of work lately, and I think a couple days of rest would do us some good. We're only about an hour and a half from the beach, and we've been hitting it pretty well in pool lately, so what do you say?" Sam pointed to a spot on the map in his lap, his finger planted next to the words "Oak Island."

Dean looked at the map, then back at Sam, and then to the road ahead. What motivated him more than anything was the thought of Sam shirtless on the beach, sunning himself and sipping a beer without a care in the world. "Let's do it. I'm guessing you've already looked into places to stay?"

"There are a couple of hotels not far from the beach that should be available. Nothing fancy, but they do have a couple of rooms with king sized beds." Sam turned looked Dean up and down, a sly smile parting his lips.

Dean sped east, suddenly very much wanting to go to the beach.

. . .

After purchasing some cheap swim trunks which Dean gladly helped Sam put in the dressing room and renting an umbrella and some beach chairs, they strode into the local grocery store, looking for drinks and some food to eat on the beach. While Sam went and got beer, Dean headed towards frozen foods, passing freezer fulls of pizza and meat to come to the desserts. He looked over the shelves until he found what he was looking for, and got the biggest box of popsicles he could find.

He met Sam back up front, grinning wide when Sam saw what he was holding.

"Popsicles Dean?"

"Yup." He smiled wider, Sam regarding him with an I'm watching you look.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to find a good spot on the beach. It was only just past midday, and Sam reveled in the feeling of warm sand under his toes. He and Dean lugged their cooler between them, ice clinking against bottles of beer, their other arms occupied by the chairs and umbrella.

It only took a few minutes between the two of them to set everything up, and Sam pulled his shirt off slowly, revealing his body to Dean. Dean noticed a few heads swivel in their direction and stare at Sam, and Dean couldn't help himself as he pulled Sam's head down and gave him a deep, hard kiss, saying you can look but don't you dare fucking touch. For good measure he reached behind Sam and cupped his ass cheeks, the roughness of his hands making Sam moan a little bit.

After a moment longer, Dean broke the kiss and said "Sorry. They were looking at you too hard."

Sam laughed, saying "Glad to know you're looking out for me." He leaned in just to where Dean could hear him. "Really fucking hot when you show 'em who I belong to Dean." He took Dean's hand and discretely pressed it to the front of his swim trunks, letting Dean feel his erection. Although Sam couldn't see Dean's eyes behind his aviators, he knew that his pupils had gone wide with lust. Sam smiled and backed off of him. He reached into his bag and took out a tube of sunscreen. "Rub me down big boy." Sam sat down on the cooler, and Dean licked his lips at the sight of Sam's exposed body in the sun. He put on a good show of putting the sunscreen all over Sam's back, appreciating the feel of all of the strong muscle underneath his fingers. He pressed himself to Sam's back so that he could feel his own burgeoning cock.

"Can't do anything without getting hard for you baby boy." Sam leaned his head back and looked up at Dean, smiling. Dean bent his head down and kissed Sam, more tender this time. He broke it after a moment and said "Dean, can we take a picture? You know... like this? Promise I won't show it to anyone."

Dean kissed him again and said "Sure." He reached into Sam's bag and got out his phone. Dean could honestly say that he wouldn't do this for anyone else but Sam, and Sam knew it too. Sam held the phone in front of the, Dean's head hooked around his shoulder. "Smile wide and say I love Sammy."

Dean smiled and instead said "I love my baby boy." Sam snapped the picture, and then held it up to Dean, who immediately proclaimed it perfect. "Only because you're in it Sammy." Sam blushed. "Where has Mr. Rough and Gruff gone?"

"He's on vacation Sammy. Just let me... be this alright, Sam?"

Sam smiled again. "Want some help?" He held up the sunscreen.

Dean pulled his shirt off and presented his back to Sam. "You better warm that shit up first."

. . .

Sam and Dean settled in comfortably, just enjoying each other's company and the fact that they weren't on the road running away from something evil. Sam was engrossed in some novel he had found, a beer half forgotten in the cupholder of his chair. Dean was just enjoying the view, watching the tide creep ever closer to shore. He reached into the cooler for another beer, and as he was about to untwist the cap and put it to his lips, he saw the popsicles he had bought earlier, still in their box, suddenly remembering his purpose in buying them. He looked over at Sam, who wasn't paying Dean the least bit of attention. He broke the cardboard, and extricated what he hoped was grape. Peeling back the plastic, he found that it was indeed the flavor he'd been hoping for.

Sam barely stirred when Dean tossed the wrapper at his head, half heartedly swatting his hand at it. Dean felt the smallest bit of frustration, and decided that he was going to need to get creative.

"Popsicle Sammy?"

"Hm?" Sam didn't even look up from his book.

"Popsicle."

"No thanks Dean."

"You sure?" Dean nudged Sam's foot with his own.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sam still wasn't looking at him.

"Bet I can deep throat this one."

That got Sam's attention.

Dean smiled at him and licked up one side of the popsicle, sticking his tongue out to catch the frozen juice on it. He licked it the same way he licked Sam's cock, slowly, ever so slowly, and watching Sam's change from contentment to arousal. He slid the popsicle into his mouth, tightening his lips over it, not flinching at the sudden coolness of it.

He worked the popsicle in and out of his mouth, lowering his sunglasses so that he could see Sam better. Sam shifted in his seat, crossing his leg over so that his erection wasn't quite as obvious. Dean licked his lips, his tongue now purple. "See, two of us can play at your little game Sammy."

Sam looked slightly more than flustered as Dean closed down over the melting popsicle like he did over Sam's cock, looking Sam right in the eyes the whole time. Between the sun beating down on them and the heat of Dean's mouth, it wasn't long before sticky purple juice began running down Dean's hand, and he licked that up too, using the flat of his tongue. Even though he tasted like sunscreen and sweat, the look on Sam's face was more than worth it. Dean finished the popsicle off, and licked his lips slowly to catch the rest of the juice from around them.

Dean sat back in his chair, looking quite content with himself. "They're really good Sammy. Sure you don't want one?"

Sam was chewing his bottom lip, regarding Dean with a smoldering expression that gave away precisely what he was thinking about. Dean saw the heat rising in his brother's cheeks and got out another popsicle, cherry flavored this time. He unwrapped it and said "Want a lick Sammy?"

"What I want is to lick you. Jesus Dean, really?"

"You started this mess Sammy. Whatcha gonna do to fix it?"

"You sure you want to know Dean?"

"I really, really think I do Sam."

Sam leaned in and dropped his voice low. "You're gonna keep eating those popsicles since you seem to enjoy them so much and then we're going back to the room and you're gonna put that hot mouth of yours on my dick and suck it."

"So now you're telling me what to do? Gonna cost you baby boy."

Sam got up and tugged Dean up out of his chair. "Worth it." He kissed Dean, his tongue traveling past his lips to get at the sweetness in Dean's mouth. He rubbed his crotch against Dean, letting him feel how hard he had made him and through the thin material of his swim trunks, it wasn't difficult to feel.

"Wanna blow this joint?" Sam asked after another minute or so of kissing.

"No, I want to blow you."

"That can be arranged."

. . .

They dumped their belongings in the doorway of their hotel room, barely emptying hands before Sam pinned Dean up against the wall, claiming Dean's mouth with his. Dean moaned when Sam put his hand down the front of his swim trunks, stroking him with his callused hand, the friction of it combined with the fact that Sam had him pinned making it very difficult to keep control of himself.

Sam put his other hand on the back of Dean's head, and put his leg in between Dean's, holding him in place. Dean picked up his left leg and wrapped around Sam's waist, drawing them even closer together. Sam brought his hands from Dean's trunks and untied the knot holding them up,giving him better access. Dean did the same to Sam, Sam's cock pressing urgently against the fabric. Sam put his hands on Dean's hips and Dean, getting the message, let Sam pick him up, putting his other leg behind Sam's back, and Sam carried them over the king sized bed, turning so that Dean was on top of him.

Dean lifted himself, lips still locked with Sam's, and pulled his swim trunks down, and Sam pushed his off as well. Glad to have Sam naked under him, Dean rutted against him, sliding his body against Sam's, loving how the combination of sunscreen and sweat smelled on him.

Sam reached down and cupped Dean's left ass cheek, tentatively running a finger up the cleft of Dean's ass, causing Dean to shiver as he felt it pass over his hole.

Dean broke the kiss, slightly breathless. "Thought you wanted me to blow you Sammy."

"Oh but I do Dean. Doesn't mean I don't want to feel that fucking hot ass of yours though."

Dean grinned and reached down to take both he and Sam in his hand. "Fucking love you like this Sammy."

"Like what Dean?"

"All hot and needy, wanting to touch me. Dammit baby boy, love your hands on me." Dean licked his way down Sam's body, deciding that the taste of sweat, sunscreen, and arousal on Sam was a really awesome combination.

He blew hot air across Sam's dick, getting even more turned on by the whimpering noise that Sam made, and then he got an idea. "Be right back Sammy." Dean got up off the bed and went over to the cooler, drawing the last popsicle out of it, and peeled the wrapper off, not really caring what flavor it was. He settled back in between Sam's legs, sucking down hard on it and then immediately closing his mouth over Sam's swollen cock.

The combination of Dean's hot mouth with the coldness of the popsicle made Sam's hips buck forward, taking Dean by surprise. "Fuck Dean... 's fucking good, really fucking good." Sam's head fell back on the bed and his back arched as Dean took the popsicle back into his mouth, and then went back down on Sam, teasing him, Sam's precum and the sweetness of the popsicle making Dean go crazy with want, and he felt his own cock flex in response. Dean kept this up as long as the popsicle lasted, drawing it out as long as he could, reducing Sam to whimpers and moans.

This constant going back and forth between each other ever since West Virginia had had both of them dancing on the edge of arousal, and it wasn't long before Sam felt the first tugs of orgasm. Dean sucked him harder, using his hand to pump Sam steadily as he used his mouth to tease the head of Sam's cock, precum pouring forth. Dean dipped his tongue into the slit, causing Sam to hiss, and Dean tasted the first drop of actual cum, and he jacked Sam a little harder, and just a few seconds later, Sam came in earnest, the not quite bitter taste bursting forth over Dean's tongue, Sam moaning Dean's name over and over again, crying out, begging for it to not end, and Dean drew it out as long as possible, giving Sam as much pleasure as he could.

Once Sam had stopped cumming, Dean got up and moved to straddle Sam's chest, letting Sam's cum drip from his mouth onto his cock, using it as lube. "Open wide baby boy." Sam looked up at Dean, opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out.

"Fuck Sammy, so pretty. Got the prettiest goddamn mouth." Dean took the fingers of his other hand and ran them across Sam's cheek, wetting his middle and index finger on Sam's tongue and bringing them up to his own mouth, sucking the taste of Sam off of them. Dean worked his cock steadily, breathing becoming more and more labored as he got closer to orgasm.

"Cum for me Dean, shoot all over my face, come on Dean you can do it." Looking down at Sam's lust-blown eyes and swollen lips was all it took and Dean came, sticky ropes of cum shooting forth from the end of his cock, coating Sam's face and mouth, Sam's eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

Dean collapsed backwards and put his hand behind him as he wrung the last few drops of cum from his cock onto Sam's lips. Had it not been for the intensity of his orgasm Dean would have gotten hard again as Sam licked his lips clean of Dean's cum, gathering it from his face onto his long fingers and putting them in his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop of it. He then leaned forward and sucked the rest of his own cum off of Dean's softening cock, cleaning him up with his mouth.

After awhile, Dean moved off of Sam and laid down on the bed next to him, blissed out and happy. Sam turned on his side and looked down at Dean, his hand tracing lazy circles over Dean's body. "Sure do have a thing for my mouth, don't you Dean?" His voice was rough from being aroused for so long.

"It's the best Sammy. Fucking love that mouth. Now c'mere."

"What for Dean?"

"Wanna kiss you til I fall asleep."

Sam smiled as he closed his eyes and got lost in Dean once more.


End file.
